Starcraft: A History of Pain
by Griffin Glacius
Summary: The First half is only a introduction, please R


A History of Pain  
By: Griffin Glacius  
Chapter 1: First Strike  
  
Artanis, the newly deemed Praetor, of the primary Protoss force looked out on his army of ready warriors who were stationed on the planet Char, in ready battle with the enemy Zerg. It had been a rough few years, the Zerg had overrun Aiur and most of the remaining Protoss forces now lived on the Dark Templar's planet Shakuras. Aldaris, the traitor who was thought to be a powerful ally after the Conclave fell, turned out to be a traitor to the Protoss nation. When the most of the Protoss, following Fenix, Artanis, and Zeratul, escaped to Shakuras to live, they made it a priority to kill Aldaris so their only enemy was the Zerg and not themselves. It had went smoothly, the Dark Templar had launched a sneak attack when he was in his former Conclave domain, Fenix and Artanis distracted his forces from the front and it was an easy kill. No one mourned his death now and rarely spoke of him at all.  
  
The Protoss' recent past now though wasn't of concern; the Zerg had recently suffered a hard blow. The second Overmind was slain, and Kerrigan had used the Protoss to help her kill it just so she could once again become almighty Queen of the Zerg. Upon becoming Queen again, some of the renegade Zerg attacked her, ones still working for the newly spawned Cerebrate. Kerrigan was injured in the process but she then launched a retaliation attack and wiped out the Cerebrate's forces. She then went in and killed the Cerebrate herself with newly acquired warp technology she stole from the Protoss.   
  
The Protoss now saw this as a window of opportunity for a vengeance assault. They had dropped off some of their finest forces into a barren area of Char. The Dark Templar and a few Dragoons had cleaned out a little area where only a little Zerg were spawning so no attention would be drawn. Then they began building. Millions of tiny little robotic probes would scurry around for hours and hours each day (which was five Earth days on Char) building Warp Gates and resource collectors such as Nexuses. They grinned at their success, they were able to build for about a week with only minor disturbance. The Zerg were too mindless to keep scouts for Kerrigan so whenever a passing Zerg would see the base, instinct was to attacked and they were always killed by unseen Photon Cannons.  
  
With every plan there is a loophole you didn't see. While the Protoss was oblivious in their success, they had neglected to put defenses in their primary base area. Some passing Mutalisks on the perimeter of Char one-day saw the base. They went straight in from the back where the resource depot was. A few stray Mutalisks wouldn't have been a problem if they hadn't forgotten interior defenses. They were so concentrated on the exteriors of their base for ground they had forgotten about the Zerg's many vicious air assaults. It took the help of a few Dragoons to get through the Metropolis already built inside to get rid of the Mutalisks, but they turned and fled. Now Kerrigan knew. Several Zerg attacks were now launched against the bases rebuilding time, just as it seemed everything would fall through, a fleet of Terran units showed up. They were being led by the likes of Jim Raynor in his Hyperion, and a new First Lieutenant in the war. The SCV building units were dropped off and began helping to building faster, and worked well with the probes. More Terran units were built, and Missile Turrets were built around the perimeter and the inside also.  
  
Artanis, now steadied and proud, high in his Protoss Scout unit, looking down on his ready attack force felt confident in this assault. In the distance and on his scanner he could see where primary Zerg infestation was.  
"Hope you're ready for this one Jim," he said on the Transmitter to Jim who was hovered beside him.  
"Ready as ever.. I just wish there were an easier fate for Kerrigan. She was a fine fighter until Mengsk came to power.."  
"Let's just end this war," Artanis was resolute and ready for the attack.  
"Right. Gold Squadron! Foreword Attack!" Raynor had said on the radio to all his troops awaiting the troops. You could hear the cranking of machinery as the Goliaths thudded along Char's heated surface, and the Siege Tanks rolled along the fiery Char ground.  
  
"Protoss Fleet! This is our moment of vengeance and victory! Do this for me! For Fenix! For Zeratul! But of course for Tassadar! Let Aiur not sink into our past like so many other things! Make the Zerg feel the Wrath of the Protoss!" Artanis so powerfully put this, rising the spirits of all the Protoss Fleet. They all gave an individual battle cry together and began running.. running into what would be one of the future determining moments for their race. Could they withstand the vicious Zerg and bring them down? Or would this be a forgotten battle when Zerg came to power? Only time would tell…  



End file.
